


Boss

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Exo Drabbles [18]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Suho, F/M, Smut, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: You loved the way he got angry if you called him by your name, it always made the punishments that much more enjoyable, and you know Junmyeon enjoyed them just as much.





	Boss

Your hair stood on end as his hands trailed up and down your bare body, his eyes burning your holes in your skin as you bit his lip.

“What should I do with you,” he grunts as he grabs your chin roughly bringing your eyes to look into his dark ones. “I’m the boss, you know better than to disobey me but her we are again.”

You bit your cheek, holding back the smile that wanted to creep through, you loved it when he punished you, and you knew just as much at how much excited him. 

His eyes trailed your lips, “Is that why? Do you enjoy it, sweetheart, having me punish you till your a crying whimpering mess?” he whispered in your ear as before biting down hard on your neck, causing you to let out a moan.

“Junmyeon, please.”

His body stiffened above you and he pulled back, his brows furrowing. “What did you call me,” he chuckled darkly before standing up. “I’m going to teach you a lesson.”

Gulping you realized your mistake as you quickly get up, standing in front of him, his hand coming up to graze over your cheek, “Its sad that even after all this time you forget what to call me sweetheart,” he growls as his hands move to your scalp, pulling on your hair down.

Catching the hint you slowly lower yourself to your knees, his hand tangling further into your hair, the feeling causing you to moan quietly.

“I’m going to make sure you remember this time too,” he said as you quickly freed him from his tight jeans, the fabric falling to his feet, his member springing to attention, angrily.

Before you could even grab he was shoving your face closer, “Skip the prepping, get to work.”

Opening your mouth, he slides his member in, wasting no time to hit the back of your throat. 

The moan that left his lips was sinful, his head falling back as he fucked into your mouth, spit falling to your chin.

“Fuck, sweetheart, do you think you have learned your lesson yet?” he glanced down, pulling back enough for you to answer.

“Yes, Junmyeon,” 

“Shit, you never learn do you?” he groaned a small smirk falling from his lips.

“Not if it means I can suck you off like this Daddy,” you smirk as you move your hand to his member and stroke it a few times.

“Fuck, then get to work.”


End file.
